Apple Bloom Williams Yeager
I know what it's like to loose the ones you love, Everyone in my family is Dead, it's just me now Apple Bloom speaking to Wind Spirit Stats Name: Apple Bloom Yeager Alais: The Apple Family Goddess Species: Earth Pony Age: 7 (845) 12 (850) 16 (854) Born: September 7th 838 Status: Alive Family: Bright Mac (Father, Deceased) Pear Butter (Mother, Deceased) Granny Smith (Grandmother, Deceased) Grandpear (Grandfather Deceased) Big Macintosh (Brother, Deceased) Applejack (Sister Deceased) Braeburn (Cousin, Deceased) Babs Seed (Cousin, Deceased) Eren Yeager (Adoptive Father) Mikasa Ackerman (Adoptive Mother) Zeke Yeager (Adoptive Uncle) Nova Pieck (Adoptive Aunt) Grisha Yeager (Adoptive Grandfather Deceased) Carla Yeager (Adoptive Grandmother Deceased) Faye Yeager (Adoptive Great Aunt Deceased) Mr. Yeager (Adoptive Great-Grandfather) Mrs. Yeager (Adoptive Great Grandmother) Tender Taps ( Ex-boyfriend Deceased) Almanzo Williams (Husband) Rose Williams (Daughter) Leo Williams (Son Deceased) Several Other Family Members (All Deceased) Overview Apple Bloom Yeager is a female earth pony, the younger sister of Applejack, and Big Macantoish, the daughter of Bright Mac, and Pear Butter, the grandaughter of Granny Smith, and Grand Pear, the adoptive daughter of Eren Yeager, and Mikasa Ackerman, the former girlfriend of Tender Taps, the wife of Almanzo Williams, and the Mother of Rose Williams, and Leo Williams. She is the founder and former leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the only surviving member of the Apple Family. Apple Bloom is also a member of the 105th Cadet Corps Southern Division, where she graduated at the top of the class. She later becomes a member of the Special Operations Squad, better known as The Levi Squad in the Survey Corps. Apple Bloom is a very skilled fighter, and her strengeth is on par with both Mikasa Ackerman, and Levi Ackerman She is the Main Protagonist of Season 11 and the Deuteragonist of Far From Home. By end of the series Apple Bloom is the new Mayor of Ponyville. Appearance Apple Bloom is small but strong. Out of all the Apple Childeren, Apple Bloom looks the most like her father. Personailty Apple Bloom is a sweet and kind little filly. She has been discribed by all the citzens of Ponyville as being both an Angel, and a Goddess, however in the first few seasons she suffers from severve depression do the the constant bullying from Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon. She even considers Suicide in the episode Ponyville Confidental after being black mailed Diamond Tiara, only to be stop herself She also suffers from Severe anxiety, and has had a number of Panic Attacks the most notable ones happening in Call of The Cutie The Show Stoppers The Cutie Pox Ponyville Confidental Apple Family Reuion On Your Marks The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Marks and Recreations Surf and/or Turf and That Day History Apple Bloom was born to Bright Mac, and Pear Butter Story Friendship is Magic arc Apple Bloom meets Reiner, and Bertholdt Gala arc Apple Bloom forms the CMCs Return of Harmony arc Apple Bloom argues with her friends Gabby Gums arc Apple Bloom leaves Ponyville after being attacked by an unknown Stalion Canterlot Wedding arc Apple Bloom helps out with the wedding A new Beganing arc Apple Bloom attents Twilight's corrnation Twilight's Kingdom arc Apple Bloom witness the Colossal Titan fall off the mountain The Cutie Map arc Apple Bloom, and the Other CMCs get their cutie marks Return of the Changelings arc Apple Bloom helps out with the Crystaling Old Legends and Folklore arc Apple Bloom meets Almazo Williams Mlp Movie Apple Bloom joins the others on the journey School of Friendship arc Apple Bloom becomes a tutor at the School of Friendship Struggle for Ponyville arc Apple Bloom joins the Survey Corps Attack on Canterlot arc Apple Bloom paticaptes in the Battle Flight of the Crusaders arc Apple Bloom leads the mission to rescue Cozy Glow Civil War arc Apple Bloom and her friends are blammed for a crime they didn't commit The Lynch King arc Apple Bloom joins the battle Journey Across Dimensions Apple Bloom Joins Eren, Mikasa, and Armin Raid on Manehatten arc Apple Bloom takes part in the fight War For Equestria arc Apple Bloom kills the Lynch King Abillites Apple Bloom has many different talents. So many that her family has wonder why she didn't a cutie mark in either of them. Apple Bloom, can Sing, Dance, Fight, and is an incredible baker. She is most famous for her famous fudge whipped cream brownies. Relationships * Applejack -The two of them love each other greatly, Apple Bloom kept her anxiety a sercet from Applejack for a while until the older mare eventual found out. Apple Bloom is utterly devestated when Applejack is crushed and killed by a Titan * Big Macintosh -Like Applejack, Apple Bloom loves her big brother with all her heart. She is compltely heartbroken when Grogar kills him, and falls into a deep depression. * Bertholdt Hoover -Bertholdt saved Apple Bloom's live many times. Their friendship is strained when Bertholdt's idenity as the Colossal Titan is reveald, however their friendship is repaired when Bertholdt and Reiner reform. * Reiner Braun -Apple Bloom looks up to Reiner like a second big brother. Their relationship suffers a hardship when Reiner reveals himself to be the Armored Titan. Their Friendship is repaired when Reiner and Bertholdt reform * Erwin Smith - Apple Bloom respects Erwin as her commander, and supieor officer. Her respect for him is so great that, when she runs into Cozy Glow's abusive parents, she writes in a letter, and speficly tells Applejack to give it only to Commander Erwin. Killed Victims Directly Severeal unnamed henchman Johnathan Ross Failed Attempts Reiner Braun Bertholdt Hoover King Sombra Tirek Svengallop Trivia * Apple Bloom is one of nine characters to have to have her own character song. The others being Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Erwin, Jean, Reiner and Bertholdt. Apple Bloom's song is called Aching Heart * Apple Bloom owns two ferrets nammed Hammy and Beanzes. Michelle Creber also owns Ferrets in real life. Category:Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Survey Corps Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Alive Category:Mane 8 Category:Military Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Levi Squad Category:Yeager Family Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Characters Category:105th Cadet Corps